Teléfono
by Katja Kitayima
Summary: Una simple llamada puede hacer a Dino Cavallone el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra. One-shot, D18, DinoxHibari


Un mini mini fic relacionado con el cumpleaños de Dino, jeje, ya es 4 de febrero por aca XD y no podía qudarme sin hacer algo para esta ocasión n.n**  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes son propiedad de Amano Akira

**Teléfono  
><strong>

por: Katja Kitayima

...

...

...

Había tenido tanto trabajo en estos últimos días que, literalmente, había estado viviendo en su despacho en lo que iba de esa semana. Lo detestaba, papeles que firmar, cartas que escribir, archivar más y más papeles, toneladas de papeles en realidad…. todo eso le era bastante aburrido, pero no había de otra, ser jefe de la mafia no era tan fácil como parecía.

Suspiró fuertemente, estirando los brazos hacia arriba como si estuviese recién levantado, su espalda se arqueó liberando la tensión de algunos de sus músculos, cerró sus ojos y sonrió ante la sensación relajada de su cuerpo. Se dejó caer rendido ante su escritorio, apesadumbrado, todo estaba en silencio y sentía que algo le estaba faltando. Levantó su vista y sonrió nuevamente cuando lo vio.

─Te extraño mucho Kyoya…─su voz sonaba nostálgica, pero no podía evitar sonreír con el solo hecho de mirar al objeto de su afecto. Tomó el marco dorado en sus manos, repasando el rostro serio de la fotografía con sus dedos.

Un mes había pasado desde la última vez que lo había visto, un viaje de negocios fugaz a Japón, tan solo un par de horas para verle, tocarle, besarle….y después, nuevamente en un avión hacia a Italia. No le gustaba estar tanto tiempo separado del menor, realmente sentía que lo necesitaba y que su vida dependía de ello. Su vida era muy aburrida sin Hibari Kyoya a su lado.

─Te necesito….─ suspiró, pero de repente una idea se anidó en su mente

Rápidamente tomó su teléfono entre las manos, marcando el número que ya sabia de memoria, con todo y las extensiones necesarias para marcar al otro lado del mundo. Tres tonadas y no contestaba

─Vamos Kyoya, por favor, contesta… –comenzaba a desesperarse, necesitaba al menos escuchar su voz. Un par de tonos más y al fin se escuchó que alguien descolgaba el teléfono

─¡Ciao Kyoya! –saludó efusivamente, pero no recibió respuesta tras algunos segundos que le parecieron eternos─ ¿Hola? ¿Estas ahí?

─_¿Sabes acaso que hora es? –_contestó el susodicho en un tono adormilado pero hastiado_─ son las dos de la mañana…._

─¡Ahhh! Si….─se dio un manotazo en la frente─¡Lo siento Kyoya! ¿Te desperté?

El menor ni siquiera se inmutó a contestar a su pregunta.

¡Pero que torpeza la suya! estaba tan emocionado por escuchar la voz de su alumno que ni siquiera se había fijado en la diferencia de horarios.

─_¿Qué quieres herbívoro?_

─Nada..nada…solo…─suspiró manteniendo la misma sonrisa bobalicona─ es que te extrañaba mucho, quería escuchar tu voz…por favor no cuelgues….solo háblame

El rubio se recargó completamente sobre la silla de su oficina, cerrando sus ojos para relajarse mientras escuchaba la voz del guardián, al menos con eso seria suficiente para poder dispersar un poco la nostalgia que le invadía al no tenerle cerca.

─_¿Qué quieres que diga? –_contestó el moreno tranquilamente, y sorprendentemente para Dino, quien estaba casi seguro que Kyoya le colgaría el teléfono inmediatamente al haberle interrumpido de su sueño y a esas horas de la madrugada.

─No lo sé…dime lo que quieras…─sonreía ampliamente

─_Eres demasiado molesto….voy a colgar…_

─¡No! ¡No! ¡espera! –alertándose─ espera….puedes decirme que piensas de mi, si quieres…..solo, por favor, no dejes de hablar ¿si?

Nuevamente Dino se relajó, cerró sus ojos recargándose sobre la silla, sus músculos volvían a destensasrse.

─_Eres la persona más desagradable que he conocido…eres torpe y bastante idiota, detesto el modo en que sonríes por todo, en como te gusta llamar siempre la atención, eres muy ruidoso y patético y me molesta que me llames por mi nombre…. _–el menor hizo una pausa_─…..pero todo eso esta bien por mi…. _–musitó finalmente

Cavallone sonrió ampliamente, aspirando profundamente y sintiendo que todo aquello había sido una bocanada de aire fresco en sus pulmones.

─Yo también te amo Kyoya….

El rubio ya se había dado por satisfecho con tan solo haber tenido el placer de escuchar durante ese breve momento, la voz del guardián de la nube, ahora podría darse un segundo aire y terminar su trabajo como era debido, además, quería dejarle dormir, sabía que el moreno amaba dormir tanto como adoraba a su escuela.

─_Por cierto….─_interrumpió el menor tras un breve silencio.

─¿Sucede algo? –preguntó. Estaba casi por colgar cuando se mantuvo expectante para escuchar la segunda parte de esa frase

─…_.Feliz Cumpleaños Dino….─_habló tranquilamente pero con cierta timidez.

─¿Eh? –por un segundo no lo había captado hasta que vio el calendario que tenia en la pared. Era 3 de febrero, si, en Italia, pero en Japón ya era 4 de febrero.

No podía creerlo, ni siquiera se lo esperaba. ¡Hibari lo había recordado! Su adorado Kyoya le estaba felicitando por su cumpleaños, aun cuando pensaba que esa clase de cosas no le interesaban y que no le había puesto mucha atención cada vez que Dino se encargaba de recordarle esa fecha, y sobre todo, que Cavallone casi pudo jurar que el guardián había hecho un gran esfuerzo, realmente uno muy grande, para lograr que su boca articulara esas hermosas tres palabras.

¿Acaso podía existir un mejor regalo que el hecho de que el amor de tu vida recordara esa fecha especial? ¿Aparte de el hecho de saber que en realidad, todo este tiempo, él si le estuvo poniendo atención a todo esos detalles?

─Kyoya….─no tuvo palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento, su corazón latía emocionado y sentía que por sus venas corría una indescriptible sensación de bienestar y placer

─_Y ahora, si vuelves a despertarme haré que te arrepientas de por vida haneuma_

─rió ligeramente─ Gracias amor….Ti amo Kyoya…─susurró, y el guardián colgó segundos después de haberle escuchado.

Cavallone buscó entre sus cajones una agenda de piel color negro, la hojeó repetidamente hasta que halló lo que buscaba en una hoja completamente vacía, su alegría fue tanta que casi cae de la silla al notar que, ese día precisamente, estaba libre de todo compromiso, ocupación, plan o junta de negocios. Y todo eso quería decir que tendría un tiempo solo para él, y sabia exactamente como, donde y con quien quería pasarlo.

La hoja de su agenda señalaba el día 14 de febrero.

FIN

* * *

><p>¿Que tal?, una mensada lo se XD, pero esa escena del teléfono se me ocurrió alguna vez, lo demás fue complemento en torno a la fecha de su cumpleaños jeje. Espero les guste n.n, comentarios son altamente apreciados.<p> 


End file.
